gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vegas
The Vegas is a episode on Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia. Summary The Wattersons goes to Las Vegas for vacation, but bad luck strikes for gambling. Meanwhile, Chris and Piers goes to Las Vegas to party. Characters Main Characters *The Wattersons *Agentpman1 *Bobert *Penny *Sullvan *Dinky *Hot Dog *Chris *Piers *Natalya *Jill *MeeMee *Crypto Minor Characters *Sarah *Masami *Carrie *Aguilera *Pox *Trish *Mr. A *Baron Proptop *YanYan *Skylar *Banana Joe Transcript (At The Wattersons House) (The mail arrives) Gumball: Mail! Fireball: Let's see (looks at the mail) Bills, bills, bills, and more bills.... Gumball: Wait. These two are different.... Yarnball: A postcard! (grabs the postcard and runs back to the house) Fireball: OK....this one is different... (He reads the letter) Gumball: We've won?... (Fireball opens the letter) Fireball: "Congulations! You won the grand prize: At trip to Las Vegas to see Celine Dion. All is free!" Both: Yay! MeeMee: Wait...I don't think I'll come.. Gumball: Why? MeeMee: Remember last time? (Flashback of The Fireball Adventure.) Gumball: I'm sure we'll be fine! At least it's not a cruise ship! MeeMee: Well I guess your right! (Runs back to the house) Gumball: Hey, guys! Yarnball: Guess what? I've just got a postcard from- Anais: (snatch the postcard) Chris? Okay, he gotta stop sending postcards! He's getting married tomorrow! Mabel: Awwww....... Fireball: Anyway, remember the contest we entered? (Flashback) Judge: What have your entered! Fireball: The video, "Drunken Laughs!"! (The video was shown) (Flashback ends) Gumball: OK, but Chris chase us for three whole hours! And we won! Everyone: WOO HO! (Outside) Sullvan: Yeah, I've got a dumb and crazy plan...... Hot Dog: What's the plan? Sullvan: I'll get them to lose all their money! Dinky: What I'll do?... Sullvan: Grab the video camera and record everything! Dinky: Yeah! Hot Dog: What I'll- Sullvan: I've got a nasty plan: Make Chris and Piers get drunk and has sex! Hot Dog: I don't know.... Sullvan: Dinky will record the part and he send it to Jill. Hot Dog: Um.... Sullvan: I'll pay you 500,000,000,000,000,000 to you too!!! Dinky and Hot Dog: DEAL!!! (Hot Dogs head blows up.) Dinky: I frogot....Don't Tell Hot Dog about large amounts or.....that will happens.... Sullvan: Ok! Replay! (Rewinds lol.) Sullvan: I'll give you a cookie!!! Hot Dog: Deal! Sullvan: Better? Dinky: Yeah. Sure.. (Meanwhile) (Hot Dog and Dinky got into a bush) (At the house) Jill: Are you sure? You got to be back tomorrow for our wedding.... Chris: Come on! I'll be back! Jill: I don't want you getting drunk like in that video. Chris: Yeah! I'll still mad at them. Jill: Well, good luck. Chris: Good. see you tomorrow. (grabs the bags and left) Jill: And the most important rule: never had sex with a man. That will ruin our lives and has to rescheduled... (Back at outside) Dinky: I've got a idea!... (grab a bow and uses the arrow with a grenade) Sullvan: No! (grabs the arrow) We're not doing that! (The grenade explodes) Hot Dog: Okay! How do we get to Las Vegas? Sullvan: Let's take a plane! Dinky: Yeah...THat will work.. Sullvan: The best I got... Hot Dog: I like the gernade better-WAIT! Both: What? Hot Dog: I got an idea! (Back at the house.) Hot Dog: Hi! Chris: AH! Omg!!! Hot Dog: ............Hi! Jill: Oh! It's uh...Hot Dog....Hehhehe...Uh....so uh....last fanfic huh? Wasn't that crazy? Hot Dog: Yus it was! (Derp.) Chris: You know Jill, I don't fell like cussing in this episode! Jill: Yeah! Good idea! I don't wan't too end up in a full body cast like Crypto from the previous episode! Hot Dog: Ok then get drunk! Please? Jill: Erm....Uh......Sure! Why not! Chris: You first! (LATER!!!!!) Both: Uh...I fell weird... Hot Dog: I'm sorry! Now there's one more thing that you need to know! Before you let your creativity show-Uh...I mean, Before I leave! Cmon guys! Let's get creative-Uhhh....(Dinky throws a hammer at him.) C'mon guys! Time for you two to have sex!!!! (Outside.) Sullvan: Hot Dog! Great idea!.....Um....Are coming back? Hot Dog: Shhh!!! I'm watching this!!!! (A bullet hits Hot Dog) Hot Dog: Okay.... They're refusing. Well..I tried! (Nails turn into claws.) Don't Look Dinky! (At Las Vegas) (A mortgage is shown of the city) (The Wattersons arrive at the five star hotel) Gumball: Wow! This place is good! Fireball: Well then, come on! (They got to the hotel) (Meanwhile) (The three got out of the plane) Dinky: Okay.... they refused to do it sooooo...... Sullvan: New plan then. All of us will follow the Wattersons to lose all their money. We'll deal with Chris later.... Hot Dog: Good idea! He won't be here for a while... Sullvan: Then... split up! (They spilt up and went to the five-star hotel) (At the hotel) Gumball: Wow! They had room service, beds, TVs, and other stuff! (Jumps on the bed) Nicole: Guys, let's go to the casino. We need to win some money. Both: Yay! (They exit to the casino) Dinky: (uses a walkie-talkie) Status report: they're entering the casino. Sullvan: (on the walkie-talkie) Good. The plane arrived. I see him coming off. Report to me. Dinky: Okay. Hot Dog, do your job! Hot Dog: Aye, aye! (Later) Dinky: What's the plan? Sullvan: We need a guy. Go back to the casino and find one. Dinky: Okay! (Back at the casino) Nicole: Hm... slot machine? I'll try one. (Hot Dog appears) Hot Dog: Hey, look! A squirrel! Nicole: What? Where? (Hot Dog breaks the slot machine) Nicole: Huh....? Oh well. (Meanwhile) Dinky: I need some waiters.... Natalya: Hi, Dinky! Dinky: What are you doing here? Natalya: I working here for a week... Dinky: I'm finding some waiters...Had you seen one? Natalya: I've found these. (points to Crypto, Pox, Mr. A, and Piers playing poker) Dinky: Good. (He Walks to the table) Crypto: What now, Dinky? Dinky: I'll bet all the money I have to a waiter. (puts the money on the table) Who is a waiter? Mr. A:.......Try Piers. He is working here for 3 days. Crypto: Yeah! Take him and get out of here! Dinky: Come on, waiter. We've got a job to do... (grabs his hand and drags him) (Cuts back to the Wattersons) (Gumball, Fireball, and Yarnball are walking) Gumball: Wow! Yarnball: I'll gamble here. Gumball: Uh... You're not 21. Yarnball: I'm a TV star so I can gamble! Fireball: Heh. (Yarnball goes to the slot machines when Hot Dog pops up) Hot Dog: BOO! Yarnball: Really? Hot Dog: Yeah.... (Yarnball throws Hot Dog's backpack out to the window) Hot Dog: My backpack! (runs to the window and jumps out) Worth it! Yarnball: Hehheh. (gambles) What? I've won!! (Back to Sullvan) Sullvan: Now that we have covered all the basics, it's time for to experience that you never experienced before. Piers: Like what? A duel? Sullvan: No. Piers: A show? Sullvan: No!.... Piers: A deadly bomb? Sullvan: NO!! Sex! And I'm not talking about female.... gay sex. And you need to do it to Chris. Piers: What? No way! Dinky: What about the money? Piers: That is not gonna make me do it... Sullvan: I'll... give you tickets to see Celine Dion. Piers: Deal! Dinky: Let's report to Hot Dog. (turns on the walkie-talkie) Hot Dog? Are you there? (At Outside) Hot Dog: Got it! (notices the thing is on and he grabs the walkie-talkie) What? Sullvan: Good news. We've got someone to do it. Hot Dog: Oh good! I've stooped Nicole from gambling, but not Yarnball... Sullvan: All right. I'll help you while Dinky records the thing. Hot Dog: Okay! (At the room) (Sullvan, Dinky, and Piers arrive) Sullvan: Do your thing, you too! Dinky: OK. (knocks the door) Hey, let us in! Chris: (opens the door) What? Sullvan: These two will... (can't think) Help me. Piers: I'll had sex with you and Dinky will look out for strangers. Chris: WHAT?! Dinky: Get him! (The two grab him and Sullvan closes the door) Sullvan: Sometimes it just fun to mess someone. (Back at the casino) (Cuts to The Wattersons) Yarnball: Guys, I hit a big jackpot on the slot machine and won $150 worth of dollar coins (shows the coins to them) Darwin: I didn't even know they still make dollar coins. Yarnball: BTW, the show starts at 9:00. Fireball: Tonight? Yarnball: Yes, tonight. Gumball: Got it. You and Fireball go to the pool. Me and Darwin will stay here. Anais will play some games and our parents will go to the spa. Mabel: What about me? Anais: Go talk to Crypto. Mabel: OK. (They split up) (Meanwhile at The Hotel Room) (Note: This scene contains heavy sexual content and nudity. If you are offended by this, skip this scene or go back) Sullvan: (Peeking out the doorknob) Come on! (Inside the room) Dinky: Okay. Just take a slip. (He did so) Now f*ck! (Grabs the video camera and press the tape) (Sexual music starts to play. The two unbuckle their belts and letting the pants slid down to the feet. They roughly kissed as their tongues went down to their throats) Dinky: This is getting good!! (They stopped. Chris looked at Piers' cock and took his mouth to it. His tongue licked at the tip and starts to suck it. Then he immediately deepthroated his cock, holding it in his mouth and licked. But after three minutes, he stopped and looked at him) Chris: Turn around and this will hurt a lot! (Piers did so and Chris entered his cock to Piers' ass. He screamed and moaned.) Piers: It's..oohh... hurts! Chris: Shut it. (He started to thrust in and out. His left hand took his cock and masturbate it. Piers came hard, very hard, spewing white ribbons of cum that soiled the blanket. Anyway, Chris thrust very hard and faster. He also rubbed his cock faster.) Dinky:....O_O (After a while, Chris exploded deep inside him with a sigh of pleasure with enough force to have Piers bursting at the seams with cum, thick streams of it slipping and pooling to his knees) (End lemon) Dinky: O_O.... Wow. I haven't never see a person released so much... (Press stop on the video camera and save it)........ (talks to Sullvan) I got it. I'll be coming out. (Walks while still being awkward and looked one more time before closing the door) Sullvan: Well...... Dinky:......... I've taped it. O_O Sullvan: Now let's me see what they doing... (peeps at the door) O_O!!! (Closes it) Dinky: What? Sullvan: I saw them switch places. (You can hear screaming) Dinky: Let's go!!! (The two exited. You can still hear voices from the door.) Piers: Just shut up, you dumb-ass! Chris: Don't call me that!! (Scene cuts to The Pool) (Fireball and Yarnball are enjoying the pool) To Be Countiuned.... Trivia *This is similar to The Vacation and Fools Like Us (you can find it on Fanfiction and Archive On Our Own). *Natalya and Piers are working for waiters in this episode. *This is the second time Chris gets drunk (First time was The Summer) and the first time had sex with Piers. *This is similar to Family Guy's episode, "Road to Vegas". *The episode has two songs featured: Sing and Problem. *Yarnball is a TV Star in this episode. *This Episode marks the Debut of Mr. Z3R0. * Censorship See here. Gallery 212px-Tvacation22.png 212px-Theturtlefireburn.png Gumball like a boss by miggygarcia-d5f54iz.jpg Stupidestjokeevar.png 425px-Room with wattersons.png 640px-20120604 45.jpg 6 month by xth13teenx-d6kvx24.jpg Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfictions with Sexual Content Category:Season 3 Category:Extreme Fanfiction